


call me a criminal maybe

by displayheartcode



Series: September Drabbles [27]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: BAMF Nile Freeman, Case Fic, Gen, Post-Canon, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: It's hard to fight a group of private security guards when you're in a nice dress and elegant heels.
Series: September Drabbles [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931752
Kudos: 57





	call me a criminal maybe

Nile brings the drink tray down on the armed man’s head, knocking him unconscious as he hits the floor face-first. She shifts the tray under her arm and unstraps her heels with one hand, giving them to Booker. “Can you hold these?”

“I thought these are your extra weapons?” He inspects one heel. “They’re sharp enough.”

“Everyone’s a critic,” Nile says. She removes a knife from the thigh sheath of her dress, using it to cut a jagged line to free her legs. “All I want is for one nice outfit to survive a mission.”

Booker snorts. “Keep dreaming, Freeman.”


End file.
